Today's users of printing devices expect to be able to print on a wide variety of medias, including ordinary plain white, glossy, semi-glossy, matte-finish, and dark colored paper medias. Some users may desire to print on non-paper medias such as plastics, vinyls, or fabrics. Each of these types of media may absorb or receive marking agents differently, such that when a media of a certain reflectance type is being printed upon it may advantageous for the printer to adjust a print mode or switch between print modes in accordance with the media reflectance type to maximize print quality. For example, when printing on a plain paper media, information regarding media reflectance type may be used to select a particular print mode that will provide an optimal amount of marking agent in an optimal number of printing passes, and/or select a particular media-handling mode that provides optimal pickup and/or transport of the media. In examples, a printer may receive information that identifies or states the media reflectance type to be used as part of a received print job, or as input via a printer user interface media is loaded into the printer.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.